Honesty Can Be Good
by BeeWhisperer101
Summary: SASUNARU, Naruto says he will be honest for 24 hours and that his team can ask him anything, what do they ask him? *wink wink*


**Warnings: Yaoi-BoyxBoy, don't like plz don't read, Mild Language, Sexual Themes/Words, Maybe OOC & you will have to use your Lemon Imagination *wink wink***

**CHARACTERS BELONG TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO NOT ME!!**

**INTERNET DOES NOT BELONG TO ME EITHER!!**

**Copy_Dog logged on**

**Sharingan logged on**

**Ramen?!! logged on**

**Sakura_Petals logged on**

**Sharingan says: so what are we doing today?**

**Copy_Dog says: well…**

**Ramen?!! says: OH!! I KNOW!!**

**Ramen?!! says:**** *I will be completely honest for 24 hours!! You can ask me one question. Any question no matter how crazy, sinister, or wrong it is. You have my full honesty.***

**Copy_Dog says: umm..what's that for?**

**Ramen?!! says: well, I seen someone else had wrote that on another website and they had to answer ****any**** questions and be honest, and I thought that was cool, so I wanted to do that w/you guys!**

**Copy_Dog says: hmm…**

**Sharingan says: we can ask ****anything****?**

**Ramen?!! says: Yep!**

**Copy_Dog says: then that is what we will do!**

**Ramen?!! says: Really?!**

**Copy_Dog says: Yep!**

**Ramen?!! says: Cool!**

**Copy_Dog says: I'm 1****st**** to ask a question!**

**Sharingan says: damnit**

**Sakura_Petals says: aww no fair**

**Sakura_Petals says: I'm after Kakashi-sensei! Hehehe!**

**Sharingan says: *twitch***

**Ramen?!! says: :)**

**Copy_Dog says: :) ok, my question is Have you ever masturbated while thinking of another boy? Explain! ;)**

**Ramen?!! says: what kind of question is that!!**

**Copy_Dog says: one you have to answer, honestly! :)**

**Sakura_Petals says: *scoots closer to screen***

**Sharingan says: …*waiting*..answer dobe**

**Ramen?!! says: FINE!! *gulp***

**Ramen?!! says: well…yeah, ok? *pouts***

**Copy_Dog says: I told you to explain, plz do**

**Sharingan says: **_**now**_

**Sakura_Petals says: *scoots even closer***

**Ramen?!! says: uh! geez,ok, umm…well I didn't really mean too, It's just I seen him w/o his shirt, or pants, on and he was wet, from swimming in the nearby river, I guessed, and I just got really 'hot' from seeing his bare, wet, muscled chest, b-but I don't know why since I'm not into guys! ok?! I'm ****not****! It was just hormones or something!**

**Copy_Dog says: hmm…**

**Sakura_Petals says: heh, for 'not' being into guys you gave a lot of descriptions of his chest, his ****bare, wet, muscled chest****, hehehe**

**Ramen?!! says: S-Shut Up! I'm Not! I-I was just helping you guys understand better! ok?!**

**Sakura_Petals says: you were just 'helping' yourself, HA!**

**Ramen?!! says: WHY YOU!!**

**Copy_Dog says: ok ok! Next question, Sakura**

**Sakura_Petals says: heh!**

**Ramen?!! says: *fuming***

**Sakura_Petals says: ok! MY question is **_**Who**_** was the guy? :)**

**Ramen?!! says: …**

**Copy_Dog says: *leans closer***

**Sharingan says: …**

**Sakura_Petals says: and if you don't answer, avoid the question, or log off, I will come over to your house and PUMMEL YOU!!!**

**Ramen?!! says: OK! ok! I'll…I'll answer you**

**Sakura_Petals says: good!**

**Copy_Dog says: *leans closer, more***

**Sharingan says: …**

**Ramen?!! says: ok…the g-guy was…**

**Sakura_Petals says: WELL?! WHO?!**

**Ramen?!! says: SASUKE! OK! The damn guy was Sasuke! Sasuke is the guy that I masturbated too! Sasuke is the guy that made me all hot and horny!!! ok?!**

**Sharingan says: really?! It was **_**me**_** you saw?!**

**Ramen?!! says: YES! GEEZ!**

**Sharingan says: It was me that made you hot **_**and**_** horny?!**

**Ramen?!! says: Yes!**

**Sharingan says: you do know you didn't say the 'guy' made you horny the first time, you only said he made you 'hot', right? *smirk***

**Ramen?!! says: Yes!**

**Ramen?!! says: WAIT!...I-I didn't?**

**Sharingan says: No**

**Copy_Dog says: nope**

**Sakura_Petals says: no**

**Ramen?!! says: Are you sure?**

**Sharingan says: Yes**

**Copy_Dog says: yep!**

**Sakura_Petals says: uh-huh!**

**Ramen?!! says: uhh**

**Sharingan says: So, I made you horny dobe? Just because you seen my ****bare**** chest ****wet****?**

**Ramen?!! says: umm…**

**Ramen?!! says: yeah**

**Sharingan says: explain why**

**Ramen?!! says: well, um, …**

**Sharingan says: well dobe?**

**Ramen?!! says: well, why don't I tell *cough show cough* you, face-to-face, *grin***

**Sharingan says: *smirk***

**Sharingan says: good idea**

**Ramen?!! says: I know *grin***

**Sharingan says: then get your ass over here and 'tell' me *smirk***

**Ramen?!! has logged off**

**Sharingan has logged off**

**(Use Your Lemon Imagination)**

…

**Sakura_Petals says: and he said he wasn't into guys, pfft**

**Copy_Dog says: Wait! Aren't you upset that he's w/Sasuke? I thought you liked him?**

**Sakura_Petals says: where have you been?**

**Sakura_Petals says: I have a thing, a **_**big**_** thing, for Lee-kun**

**Copy_Dog says: You do?!**

**Sakura_Petals says: Yep!**

**Copy_Dog says: Does he know?!**

**Sakura_Petals says: Nope! and you better NOT tell him!! *gathers chakra to fists***

**Copy_Dog says: ok! I won't..but why? He likes you, A LOT!**

**Sakura_Petals says: Because! It's fun to tease him! He's so cute! but don't worry I'll tell him when, I feel, the time is right, in my own way!! :)**

**Copy_Dog says: OHH! I see! You're doing some Foreplay and your taking control!**

**Sakura_Petals says: well, I wouldn't put it that way, but yeah, that sounds like it!**

**Copy_Dog says: lol**

**Copy_Dog says: well since they left, bye!**

**Copy_Dog has logged off**

**Sakura_Petals has logged off**

**The Next Day.**

**Copy_Dog logged on**

**Ramen?!! logged on**

**Sakura_Petals logged on**

**Copy_Dog says: hey, where's Sasuke?**

**Ramen?!! says: in bed**

**Sakura_Petals says: why? that's not like Sasuke**

**Ramen?!! says: 'cuz he's worn out from last night**

**Ramen?!! says: I SCREWED HIS BRAINS OUT!!**

**Ramen?!! says: guess I have a lot of stamina even when it comes to sex and he couldn't handle it, poor Sasuke-teme**

**Copy_Dog says: WAIT!! YOU were on TOP, YOU were SEME?! HE BOTTOMED?! O.O**

**Sakura_Petals says: WHAT HE SAID!! **

**Ramen?!! says: WHAT?! NO!!**

**Copy_Dog says: huh?**

**Sakura_Petals says: huh??**

**Ramen?!! says: Geez! HE was on TOP (SEME)!! I was BOTTOM (UKE)!! I still wore him out! I probably could have gone all night! HE only lasted to 5 times before he fainted from exhaustion! and he calls ME weak!! HA!**

**Copy_Dog says: O.O!**

**Sakura_Petals says: !!!**

**Sakura_Petals says: Dang! 5 Times! and You could have gone more?!**

**Ramen?!! says: mmhm! 'course!**

**Sakura_Petals says: wow, just, wow**

**Copy_Dog says: O.o**

**Ramen?!! says: :D!**

**Ramen?!! says: OH! He's calling for me! Gotta go! BYE!!**

**Ramen?!! has logged off**

**Sakura_Petals says: man!**

**Copy_Dog says: …**

**Sakura_Petals says: can you believe ****that****!? 5 times! In ONE NIGHT!! damn**

**Copy_Dog says: well…w/Naruto, I guess, anything is possible**

**Sakura_Petals says: yeah, you can say ****that**** again!**

**Copy_Dog says: hm**

**Sakura_Petals says: well, again, since they're not here I'm gonna log off and go visit Lee-kun**

**Copy_Dog says: by 'visit' you mean 'tease', correct?**

**Sakura_Petals says: Yep! BYE!**

**Sakura_Petals has logged off**

**Copy_Dog says: heh**

**Copy_Dog says: I'm so proud of them! *sniffle* They grow up to be perverted so fast!! *crys* I NEED ICHAICHA!!**

**Copy_Dog has logged off**

**Kakashi, while cying happy tears, reads his beloved ICHAICHA books again and again!**

**Sakura goes and 'visits' *cough teases cough hack* (sorry) Lee to see his cute face!**

**AND!!**

**Naruto goes to 'help' Sasuke, even though Sasuke wants actual help not ****that**** 'help', but Naruto doesn't care! Naruto makes sure they have lots of lemony time! *wink wink* *lemon lemon* :D**

R&R plz! =^_^=

Good & Bad Excepted!

Thank You!!


End file.
